Fullmetal Ghost
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: Walker is planning to ruin Danny's Life and a new ghost is in town. FMA X DP
1. prologue

I came up with this story out of the blue a while back and decided to post it to see what people think. Whats odd is I used to hate crossovers and now im writing two. Also to the people reading my story Abel meets Hellsing, don't worry im posting it later today or early tomorrow. Anyways this story is a Fullmetal Alchemist/Danny Phantom Crossover. FMA is after Conqueoror of Shamballa. DP is after Phantom Freeze. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these things mentioned.

Prologue Outside Berlin 1940

In a dark long hall lined with crates, the sound of moving feet, screams, and gunfire could be heard echoing off the walls. Then two brothers, both in their twenties came running down the hall closely followed by Hitler's private police force or "Storm troopers." Both brothers had long blonde hair and a set of gold eyes to match. They were being chased because they had destroyed the nuclear bomb brought over from their world on the other side of the gate. These brothers come from a world that is exactly the same as the world they are in now except theirs is ruled by the science that is alchemy. They finally reached the exit. "Al did you set up the charges," called the taller brother as he stood close to the exit firing his machine gun causing the soldiers to scatter and take defensive positions behind crates. The brothers were on both sides of the exit. Al was connecting wires while his brother covered him.

"Im done broth.."A grenade landed close to Al and exploded sending him into the line of fire. In a split second Al's brother jumped in front of him getting in a defensive position as the soldiers opened fire. All the bullets hit their mark but the soldiers didn't know that the mans right arm was made of metal so when he got in defensive position most of the bullets ricocheted off but he still got hit in several vital areas. Mustering all the strength he had left he picked up his brother and got out of the building.

"Al get out of here now," yelled the older brother as he dropped him on the ground and picked up the detonator. In the hall there was shuffling of boots as soldiers went after their prey.

"Im not leaving you big brother.."

"I said now, there is no time to argue." The older brother pushed Al down the slope that led up to the complex. He activated the detonator which set off a massive incendiary explosion in the center of the building. Flames raced down the hall seeking air engulfing all the soldiers, incinerating them before they could escape. The older brother was lucky not to be caught in the flames but he was hit by two pieces of shrapnel. One caught him in the abdomen while the other clipped the side of his neck. He fell to the ground breathing heavily dropping the detonator.

"Big brother!" yelled Al as he ran back up. When he got back he started checking his brothers wounds. "Brother your going to be alri..." He found two bullet holes just above where his heart was. "Big brother." His hands covered in his brothers blood started shaking as he stared at them.

The older brothers eyes were clouded so he couldn't see his younger brother panicking. "Al im happy I could protect you and the world from that device brought over from the other side of the... gate..." His eyes slowly closed as his heart could beat no longer. Al began to cry as he started shaking him trying to get him to wake.

"Big brother, wake up!" He fell across his older brother and broke down. "Edward please Don't Die on me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ed woke up next he was laying in a cement room with a mirror opposite of him and a wooden door behind him. The place gave him the creeps and not because it was just an empty room devoid of anything. The room had no lights but it seemed to glow an eery green. "Al? Al where are you?" As he spoke he had stood up and then he turned and looked in the mirror.

"What the hell!" He jumped back at his reflection because his image had changed a lot. He was extremely pale and his golden hair and eyes were now a brilliant silver. His clothes had changed from western European to those similar to the ones he wore in the Alchemy world. Instead of red, his jacket was silver but the rest of his clothes were the same color black. He even had his watch that he got proving he was a state alchemist including the inscription he had made in it, _Don't forget 3, Oct, 10_. It was something he had kept to remind him of his reasons for becoming a State Alchemist. _I thought I had gotten rid of this a long time ago._ As he thought this he began shaking in rage until he slammed the watch onto the ground. As soon as his hands touched the ground one of the walls exploded in a flash of blue light.

"That was alchemy... But I thought I couldn't use alchemy on this side of the gate." He stepped over the rubble of the destroyed wall and was shocked by what he saw. Instead of sky he saw nothingness and floating in the supposed sky were doors and buildings. What shocked him the most was their were creatures floating around. Some of the creature looked like green blobs but, others took on a definite form like animals and humans.

"Where am I?..."

Thats the end of the prologue, so tell me what you thought. If i get good reviews saying people like i'll continue. Please give constructive criticism. I'll give you a cookie.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, sorry I haven't updated in a while. People reading Abel meets Hellsing will have to wait a while longer for the next chapter. Sorry

Disclaimer: I dont own any thing, there you happy I admitted it.

Chapter 1 Danny Fenton

It was a bright and beautiful day in Amity park, the birds were chirping and their was a sense of liveliness as people left for church and visit their families. Danny Fenton was walking down the street on his way to see his two friends Tucker and Sam. To anybody who didn't know him very well, he was just an average everyday teenager. He had black hair blue eyes and he wore a white shirt and jeans. To anybody who saw him he looked small and wimpy, so most of the bullies at school picked on him and the popular girls made fun of him.

All of a sudden blue mist escaped from his mouth. He looked around the street to see if anyone was around and then ran down the nearest alley. "Im going Ghost," He yelled as two blue rings appeared at his abdomen. One went up his body while the other went down. His clothes changed to a black hazmat suit with a white DP logo and white boots. His hair was now white and eyes were now a glowing green. Yes he was Danny Phantom the hero of Amity park or the "menace of Amity Park" depending on who you ask.

He flew above the town searching for the ghost who had made his ghost sense ghost go off. He soon found the box ghost floating around the city searching for boxes. "Box Ghost what are you doing out of the ghost zone again," said Danny rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me and my power over boxes. Beware!" Yelled the box ghost and four boxes flew out of the nearest building towards Danny. Danny just went intangible and the boxes went right through him.

"Ok this is getting really old, really fast." Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it. "Your going straight back to the ghost zone..." He was suddenly shot in the back sending him to the ground.

"So are you ghost freak," Yelled Valerie who had her new improved Ghost hunting suit that was dark red and more technologically advanced than her old one thanks to Technus. Danny got back up staring at her in annoyance. _I'm really getting tired of her attacking me when I stop other ghosts._

"Valerie, not right now please. Could we do this some other time?"

"Were going to finish this now," but as she finished saying this Danny had disappeared. In a rage she blasted the place where he stood before and she flew off.

Danny had put the box ghost back into the ghost zone and was now at Sam's house playing a game with Tucker while Sam watched. Sam and Tucker were some of his few friends. Sam who he secretly had a crush on was an eco-goth and Tucker was a techno geek. They had been acting weird when he got there, heck they had been acting weird all week. Every time he saw them they had been tired and very distant with him. They wouldn't even look at him hardly and every time he walked into the room they would be whispering but would stop when they saw he was their. His sister Jazz was also very distant with him lately to but he didn't know if their was a connection or not.

Tucker was playing Halo very badly today and he had just lost the fifth game in a row when Danny couldn't take it anymore. "Guys what is wrong with you'll." They seemed to get very nervous when Danny spoke. "For the last week you'll seem to be afraid of me and I want to know why."

Tucker stood up really quickly and backed up to the door. "I forgot, my mom wants me home soon," stuttered Tucker and hurried out of the room almost tripping over his feet. Sam stood there for a second then she looked at her watch.

"Its getting late Danny and you gotta go," said Sam and she hurriedly shoved him out the door before he could say another word.

Danny felt really sad and isolated. _What's wrong with my friends? They seem to fear me for some reason but I don't know why._ With those thoughts, he started heading for home feeling dejected.

On a building across the street a ghost prison guard had been watching the whole scene with a broad grin plastered on his face. "I gotta report this to Walker."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Ghost Zone

After Ed had gotten over the realization of being a ghost and panicking because he realized he was dead, ("Im dead I can't believe im dead." Runs around in a circle flailing his arms screaming for over an hour.) he figured out how to fly. After a while of flying around the Ghost Zone he ran into a sad looking ghost who wore what looked like a janitor uniform. "Excuse me sir but could you tell me where I am," said Edward as he tapped the man on the shoulder.

The ghost turned to look at him then yelled. "I am the Box Ghost, and Beware because you are in the Ghost Zone."

Ed looked at him oddly before going on. "Okaayyyy, can you tell me how to get out of this place."

"There are many portals out of the ghost zone, but I recommend the portal over there," said the Box Ghost as he gestured to the portal a hundred feet behind him.

"Okay, thanks I gotta go." _Memo to self never ask him anything ever again._ As he was about to leave the box ghost spoke again.

"Beware of the ghost hunters and the halfa, and beware." The Box Ghost flew off leaving Ed very confused.

"Whats a halfa?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the Ghost Zone in the Ghost Prison, a tall white ghost wearing a white suit and black hat sat behind a desk looking happy as a ghost guard spoke. "Walker it seems sir that the nightmares we've been causing the halfa's friends and sister are working well to isolate him. They fear him very much and he still doesn't know why."

"Excellent, we can now move ahead with our plans to destroy the halfa's life," Walker said as another ghost who had a flaming mohawk for hair floated into the room. The ghost's name is Skulker and he calls himself the "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," even though he was just a little ghost in a cybernetic suit.

"So how is the plan going Walker?" Asked Skulker in a bored tone.

"Its all going according to plan and since your Vlad's messenger boy you can tell him were moving into the final faze of the plan," said Walker grinning as he handed him a file. Skulker just growled and left. Walker got up from his desk and looked out over the prison yard. "Ghost kid your going to finally be in my prison."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ed was standing on the roof of a tall building staring down at the rest of Amity park wondering how many years it had been since he had died. _I wonder if Al is still alive or Noah for that matter._ He sighed inwardly at these thoughts then floated down to the streets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny who had been thinking about the fear that his friends had exhibited towards him had a nightmare about his evil future self so he didn't sleep very well. He woke up in a cold sweat and he could still here the cold laughter of his future self. _Am I turning into Dan, is that what Tucker, Sam and Jazz worried about? I haven't done anything evil so why would they fear me? I have to get them to tell me what's wrong._ After a while of unsuccessfully getting back to sleep he decided to get up and get ready for school. On his way downstairs to get breakfast he saw Jazz and she looked horrible like she hadn't slept at all for several days. Her hair was sticking at odd angles and their were bags under her eyes. "Jazz are you okay?" She jumped five feet when he spoke to her.

"Danny don't scare me like that!" Jazz yelled then she ran downstairs. Danny who was worried by her actions tried to shrug off the bad feeling he was getting and went down for breakfast. His parents were the only people in the kitchen. Jack his father was a big man who wore an orange jumpsuit and his mother Maddie wore a blue suit. Jack was wolfing down pancakes like they were going to runaway and Maddie was cooking.

"Have any of you seen where Jazz went, she looked like a wreck," said Danny as he got himself some pancakes.

"She did look like a wreck and we tried to get her to have breakfast but she insisted on going to the library to work on a paper for college," said Maddie who looked really worried.

"Hem Dmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm," said Jack who's mouth was full to the breaking point of pancakes. He swallowed the pancakes and he spoke more clearly this time. "Hey Danny look at this, it's the Fenton Ray 2.0, it will blast those ghosts into the next city." He handed Danny a large ecto blaster. Danny took it and barely looked over it until he noticed a fudge dispenser.

"Dad why did you put a fudge dispenser on a gun." Jack just laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I put it on their so when Im in the middle of a battle with a ghost, I can get me a snack if im hungry,"Jack said sounding real proud of his new gun. Danny was about to hand back the weapon when he saw something on the edge of the barrel that caught his eye and caused him to drop the piece of pancake he was about to eat. It was a picture of his DP logo dripping what looked like ectoplasm. This very image sent chills down his back and he decided it was time to leave.

"Well I got to go to school." He tossed the gun into his dad's arms and ran out of the kitchen in a hurry leaving his parents confused.

As he ran down the street his ghost sense went off. _Not now._ He rushed into an alley and changed into Danny Phantom. He flew around for a minute but he didn't see any ghosts. He took closer look down at the street only seeing normal people heading for school or work and then he saw a man with silver hair wearing a long silver jacket walking towards his house. He looked like a ghost and people were even stopping and gawking at his appearance. He didn't seem to mind the gawking because he looked like he was deep in thought. The guy suddenly phased through a garbage can proving that he was a ghost.

_I've never seen this ghost before and he doesn't seem to be hostile but I might as well see if he's good or bad._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed had searched the city till he found a library and had read several books and newspapers. He was now heading back to the Ghost Zone deep in thought. _So im now in the year 2007 and I died in 1940. So I've been dead for over 60 years but I can't figure out how come im a ghost. For that matter how come im a ghost now, _why so long after my death would my spirit take form now. He was brought from his thoughts when a ghost landed ten feet in front of him. "Can I help you," asked Ed who was getting a little anxious.

"I was wondering if you could tell me whether you plan on attacking Amity Park because im its protector," answered the ghost in a, "im trying to be authoritative tone." Ed didn't know whether to fill insulted or not.

"Im not going to attack your town, I barely know where I am." The ghost seemed to be caught off guard by this statement and Ed pressed on. "My name is Edward Elric and may I ask what yours is?"

"Its Danny phantom but you would probably know that already," said Danny in an irritated tone.

"Why should I already know your name?" Questioned Ed who was very confused. Danny was so dumbfounded that he nearly fell over.

"Aren't you a ghost?"

"Yea but I just became one." When Ed said this something seemed to dawn on Danny.

"Im sorry I didn't know," said Danny who seemed to grow saddened.

"Don't worry about it, I read some articles in the library that said this town was plagued by ghost attacks so its understandable. Anyways you're a ghost that protects the town?"

"Yea I protect this town and the reason I thought you knew who I was, because I'm the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and a halfa.."

"What's a halfa?" Asked Ed as he remembered what the Box Ghost had said.

"Well it's a..." Danny was blasted in the back sending him into a wall. Ed looked up to see a woman in a dark red suit who had a lot of weapons pointed at him.

"I don't know who you are ghost but you came to the wrong town. Il take care of you, then phantom," yelled the woman in red. _This must be one of the ghost hunters that the Box Ghost warned me about._

Five of her guns fired at Ed and he jumped out of the way, thinking fast he put his hands on the ground and in a burst of blue light a wall with a dome connected to the house they were in front of formed between them and the red huntress. Ed rushed over to Danny helping him up as their were muffled shouts and the wall was blasted from the outside. "Do you know her?" Questioned Ed and Danny started laughing.

"Long-story short, a ghost dog ruined her life and she blames me." Danny looked around at the wall that was created around them and whistled. "Nice ability you got there."

Yea it's cool but I don't know how long it will hold her off. Well I have to get back to the Ghost Zone. Do you think you'll be okay?" Asked Ed who was concerned that Danny might be too hurt to move. Danny stood up by himself and dusted off.

"I'll be fine, this is the second time in two days she has done that. I have to get to school and thanks for the help," said Danny before he went intangible and left. Ed looked around for a second before deciding it was safe to get rid of the wall. As soon as the wall was gone Ed flew back to the Ghost Zone deciding he needed to study his ghostly abilities.

End Chapter

Please review but no flames.


	3. Chapter 2

1

This chapter is one that has been on my mind for a while but I didn't type it till today, so I may retype it later. I think this chapter is pushing the rating, so please tell me if you think it is.

For those still waiting for the next chapter of Abel meets Hellsing will have to wait a little longer because im having trouble with it still.

Disclaimer: Don't own... wish I did.

Chapter 2 Nightmare

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were standing outside the Nasty Burger talking. "Danny we need to talk..." Started Danny's friends when a green ecto-blast hit the street knocking them off their feet. They looked up to see Skulker the "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" standing on a nearby building grinning. Danny looked around before transforming into Danny Phantom and flying up to fight him.

"What do you want now Skulker," said Phantom annoyed.

"You know the usual, your pelt to adorn my wall or was it the foot of my bed." A look of disgust crossed Danny's face. "Whelp, I got an idea that will help me defeat you." He pointed an

ecto-blaster at Danny then to his friends who were still down below and fired. Danny turned in horror to see an explosion.

"Skulker never target my friends," said the young halfa in a dangerous voice filled with hate. Danny turned back to Skulker his eyes were glowing green to the point you couldn't see his pupils. In a flash he was pummeling Skulker into a building.

Jazz and the others were finally standing back up down below watching Danny tear the cyborg to shreds. The explosion had only singed their clothes which they were happy for, but scared to see Danny in a rage tearing apart Skulker's suit.

Then Danny turned towards Jazz Sam and Tucker causing them to gasp. His eyes had turned malevolent red and he was grinning broadly and he disappeared. Before anybody could register a thing he appeared behind Sam his hand on her back. He sent an ecto-blast through her chest leaving a gaping hole where her heart should have been and she collapsed on the ground without so much as a sound.

Tucker and Jazz couldn't believe what they saw and were too afraid to say or do a thing. Danny laughed and his hands glowed green. Tucker screamed in pain as Danny grabbed his head picking him up and their was a small explosion. Streams of blood poured from his head and Danny dropped him onto the ground with a dull thud.

Jazz's brain finally caught up to what had happened in the minute it took for Danny to kill his friends. "Danny why are you doing this."

Danny through his head back laughing. "Im no longer human, just a ghost." He disappeared again reappearing behind her grabbing her arm. She felt pain envelop her arm and an ecto-blast tore her arm in half. She fell down now holding a stump that used to be an arm crying as her blood flowed freely in the street. Danny grabbed her other arm licking his lips and bisected it like the other causing her to scream. Danny got close to her ear and started whispering. "How does it feel to have a ghost for a brother, a brother who has always has had to live in your shadow?" Jazz couldn't answer as the pain consumed her and the feeling of life drained from her by the second. She laid there for a second crying and Danny turned his hand intangible before plunging it into her chest. Her eyes went wide open but she couldn't say a word as he pulled out her still beating heart, showing it to her.

"Why?" Were the only words she said before he encased his hands in ectoplasm...

"Danny no!!" Jazz screamed standing up looking around shakily. The librarian was looking at her strangely. Jazz finally realized she had fallen asleep in the library and calmed down a little. She had had nightmares similar to the one she just had, for almost two weeks. They all started with an attack by Skulker then ended with Danny killing her. She looked at her watch and saw it was a quarter to three. _I gotta find Danny._ At those thoughts she ran out of library ignoring the weird looks she got from people as she went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the Ghost zone lay a giant clock structure where one of the most powerful ghosts dwelled. Clockwork the ever enigmatic Master of Time was watching a video screen showing Danny meeting Ed and the screen switched to showing Jazz waking up screaming in the library. Clockwork was a pale ghost who wore a purple cloak and carried a time staff. He turned from adult to a child then to an old ghost and back to an adult constantly but would usually linger in the form of his choosing. The screen he was watching changed again and this time it showed the events of the future. Usually Clockwork wore a neutral expression, but he now wore one of deep sadness. He maybe the master of time but the events that were going to take place were based on the choices of humans and ghosts, so he wouldn't intervene.

Behind him two Observants appeared. The Observants were green ghosts who only had an eyeball for a face. As they glided towards Clockwork, he felt his tolerance for them lessen as he knew what they were going to say. "Clockwork we told you that we don't want an evil phantom to exist and at this rate it will soon come to pass," said the first observant.

"Yes Clockwork, Danny Phantom will soon become the most powerful evil ghost in existence," said the second Observant.

"I know but what do you want me to do about it?" Replied Clockwork who hadn't took his eyes off the viewing screen.

"Well Clockwork, we expect you to eliminate Phantom this time and keep the time stream on course," said the first Observant who was now sick of Clockwork acting dumb.

Clockwork turned to them his neutral expression returned. "I cannot intervene because becoming evil was not his choice to make, so I cannot kill him."

"What are you talking about Clockwork, its your job to keep this from happening!" Yelled both the outraged observants. "Besides Clockwork, Phantom was your responsibility!"

Clockwork turned into an old ghost and when he spoke his voice was authoritative but held a deep sadness. "I maybe master of time, but there is nothing I can do to prevent this from coming to pass, and as I just said, I will not kill him, so please observe the door." Clockwork turned back to the screen a grim expression on his face and two angered Observants left without saying another word.

"Im sorry Danny, I failed you," whispered clockwork and he turned off the screen.

End Chapter

I know this was a short chapter but the next will be longer. Please leave a review before you go


	4. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated this Story in forever and im sorry. I Just found this chapter which had somehow got saved under another name and decided to post it now. For those waiting for an update to True Hero, it is almost done and will soon be sent to my beta.

Chapter 3

Danny was sitting in Mr. Lancer's class anxiously waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of school. Sam and Tucker sat across the room from him trying to keep from falling asleep. They looked worse than they did the night before They had blood shot eyes, were pale and looked a little shaky. They wouldn't look at him and every time he had tried to talk to them in the halls and at lunch they would make an excuse and run off. When the bell finally rung he caught up with them going outside and just when he was about to say something his cell phone rang. _Dammit!!_

"Hello," said Danny really annoyed that someone called.

"Danny, I need you Sam and Tucker to meet me at the Nasty Burger now," said Jazz in a shaky voice and before Danny could reply she had already hung up.

"Guys Jazz wants to meet us a the Nasty Burger and I want you to explain what's going on."

"Okay," mumbled Sam and Tucker before they headed to the Nasty Burger.

--

Ed had been flying through the Ghost Zone, following a strange force that had been pulling him in different directions. Finally he came to a Strange floating door that had a transmutation circle and the words Equivalent Exchange carved into it. "Equivalent Exchange, one of the laws of Alchemy." He tried the knob but it was locked and he looked at the lock to see a circular hole. He studied it for a second and noticed that inside the hole was a hexagram depression like on his State alchemist watch. He put the watch in the hole and the door glowed blue and when he tried it this time it opened.

Upon entering the door he noticed he was in a room similar to Pinako's house. What caught his attention though, was the back of the room where seven small banners lined on the wall forming a triangle. Starting from the left the first banner had a shield with word greed underneath. The second had a spear on it with the word lust. The third had the picture of a water drop and had the word sloth. The banner at the top had an eye with the word pride. The next had a picture of a mask with a serpent curled around with the word envy. The next had a picture of an arm with the word wrath. The last had a picture of a mouth with the word gluttony.

He stared at the banners for quite a long time remembering the homunculus he had battled while he was alive. "What is this place and why are these be hanging on the wall here like trophies?"

"This would be your home in the ghost zone."

* * *

Danny, sam, and tucker arrived at the Nasty Burger (by the way, who names a restaurant Nasty burger?) to find Jazz standing outside looking around as if she was going to be attacked. "Jazz?"

"Ahhhhh!" She nearly jumped out of her skin but she noticed it was Danny and calmed down a little.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, you finally got here."

"I want you'll to tell me why you'll have been acting so weird?" Cut in Danny who was sick of being left in the Dark. "Why do you guys look like you haven't slept in weeks?" Before any of his friends could answer Danny's ghost sense went off and not long after there was an explosion that knocked them off their feet. Danny looked up in the sky to see Skulker smiling down at him. He looked around to see if anybody was watching then transformed before flying up to confront the "hunter."

"What do you want Skulker, im kinda busy right now." Danny had already pulled out his thermos but it didn't even seem to faze him.

"Whelp I came up with a plan to beat you and decided to try it out." Skulker aimed a blaster at Danny, then at his friends down below and fired. Before Danny could react there was an explosion down in the street.

"No!" He flew down and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz getting off the ground, They looked singed but were fine. His eyes glowed blue and he shot a blue blast that froze skulker's arm and the blaster he had fired. More blasters and missile launchers appeared from his suit but were frozen within a second. "**Skulker, Never target my friends!**" He flew up and punched skulker knocking him into the street creating a crater. When Skulker got back up his suit was falling apart but he was smiling. Danny landed in front of him his hands glowing a mix of blue and green. "Why are you smiling?" Asked Danny his voice still full of anger.

"Well it seems child that you've instilled fear in your friends." Danny turned to see his friends were shaking their heads no as they backed up.

"Skulk..." He turned back to see skulker had disapeared. "Guys?" Sam Tucker and Jazz turned around and ran away without so much of a word but the looks of fear on their faces is what kept him rooted where he stood.

A/N Sorry it was a short chapter but I hope after i finish the next chapter of True Hero I can work on another chapter of this story. For Abel Meets Hellsing I found the next chapter i had been working on a long time ago also and may post it soon.


End file.
